


Forever ; Kurooken ; Haikyuu AU

by boybrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, bokutoxakaashi, hq!!, kenmaxkuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybrain/pseuds/boybrain
Summary: Kenma would do anything for his best friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 24





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to post multiple chapters on here so-- lets go

! • !  
“Hey, Kenma, you listening?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If you were a color you’d be red,”  
“...Okay-”  
“Because some people think of you as shy and mean, but I just think you’re amazing,”  
! • ! 

Hello, and welcome to Life-Long Love! A kurooken au fic. There’s nine chapters in this fic but it’s still super good! I hope you enjoy it!! in this book Kenma is Bokutos little brother, meaning his name is Kenma Bokuto instead of Kenma Kozume, so I will be calling him Kenma and our owl boy Bokuto, Bokuto!! 

Meanwhile, check out Pretty Boy (A kagehina fic) and I Know ( A tsukkiyama fic) as well as my Haikyuu!! One Shots book!! If you’re in the Boku No Hero Academia fandom I have books for that, and if you’re in the Sander Sides or Markiplier/Jacksepticeye fandoms I have books for them as well! Enjoy the story!! (I'm hella more active on Wattpad so if you want to get to know me go find me there!)

Wattpad; boy-brain  
Archive of our own; Boybrain

greyson /10,18,20


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo moves in, and finds some new friends.

! • !  
“Kuroo,”  
“Yeah?”  
“If…you were a color you’d be yellow,”  
“Yellow?! But-”  
“Because you make everything brighter,”   
! • !

Kuroo was only six. A tiny six year old boy, angry that he had to move. The car stopped and he jumped out, getting his volleyball and running off to play with it while the grownups unloaded. His dad said soon he would have to man up and start helping...but Kuroo didn’t wanna! He liked playing volleyball almost as much as he loved learning!! He hit the balls with his arms, watching the ball spiral into the sky before falling back down to hit his arms, only to repeat the thing again and again. 

He played until the moving van was empty and his mother called him inside. He caught the ball with his arms and ran in. “Mommmmmaaaa! How long was I playing?” 

“So long, dear,” His mother said in the sweet soothing tone she always used with him, handing him a bottle of water.

“Longer than the pros?” 

“Most certainly,” His mother affirmed, “Long enough, that I noticed two little boys next door, they seem to be your age, why don’t you go say hi?” Kuroo gulped down the water, holding his volleyball like some kids hold teddy bears. 

“Yup! I hope they like volleyball!” Kuroo giggled and grinned, running next door and knocking on the big blue door six times (because he wanted them to know he was a big boy! Not a tiny baby!) He smiled when the door was opened by a stern looking woman with black hair pulled into a low pony-tail. She looked to be rude at first glance, but once she spoke Kuroo could tell she was kind, just a worried mother. 

“Hello, and who might you be?” She asked softly. 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurō!! I’m six years old and I’m gonna be the smartest and best volleyball player ever- and I just moved in next door!! My mom told me that there were two little boys my age I could play with!” He bowed in respect, the woman chuckled softly. 

“My, what a sweet little boy, let me call my sons down and you boys can play- Kenma! Kōtarō!!” After a seconds delay a tall and muscluar boy ran down. His hair was pitch black and pointed straight up. He smiled and looked at Kuroo. “Kō, introduce yourself,” 

Bokuto tilted his head before smiling at Kuroo. “I’m Bokuto!!” He shook Kuroo’s hand. 

“I’m Kuroo!! Wanna play volleyball?” Kuroo held his volleyball up above his head, Bokuto nodded and ran into the space between the two houses to play with Kuroo.

Bokuto’s mother had made her way upstairs, sighing softly when she saw Kenma glued to his brother's gaming system. “You use this more than Kō,” Kenma shrugged. “There's a new neighbor, he’s your brothers age,”

“Can’t Kō play with him?” Kenma asked weakly, pausing the game to show he was giving his full attention, though his eyes stayed glued to his controller. 

“Yes, but I want you to at least introduce yourself, take the jacket off and- here,” She took the ponytail from her hair and tyed the top layer of Kenma’s hair in a bun, leaving his bangs to hang in front of his face. 

“Mom this isn’t fair, I’m only five-”

“Kenma, shush-” She practically dragged her son downstairs, walking onto the porch with Kenma walking behind her, hugging onto her leg. “See? His name is Kuroo,” 

Kuroo and Bokuto were hitting the ball back and forth, one would hit it high then the other would jump up and smack it down. They both had the most fun jumping and smacking it down, must be while their taking turns. “Mom can I go back inside now-” Kenma whined, hiding his face in his mothers leg as he tugged on her shirt. “In a little bit, go play with your brother, Kenma,” She bent over to kiss Kenmas forehead, gently nudging him towards the boys. 

Kenma shyly made his way over, before sitting on the grass a few yards away from the boys. It took a minute for either of the boys to notice Kenma, but when one of the balls rolled over the grass towards him, he picked it up and threw it towards Bokuto. Gaining his brothers attention. 

“KKKKKENNNNMMMMAAA!!” Bokuto yelled, catching the ball and bouncing over to Kenma. “Come meet Kuroo!!” He pulled Kenma up off the ground and led him over to Kuroo, standing behind Kenma proudly. “Kuroo, this   
is my little brother, Bokuto Kenma!!” Bokuto grinned proudly. 

“... hi,” Kuroo noticed that Kenma was pretty much Bokuto's opposite. Bokuto was loud and obnoxious, athletic and proud. His hair stuck straight up and he stood straight up and proud. While Kenma was...quiet and comfortable by himself. He seemed almost scared to talk to him, his hair was long and down, covering the sides of his face and most definitely ruling out some vision. 

“Wait- you’re both Bokuto...so that’s gonna be confusing!” Kuroo laughed.

“Just call me Kenma then,” Kenma shrugged, glancing up at Kuroo, he felt as if he was forced to keep eye contact with the younger boy, before smiling. 

“Alrightly!” 

Bokuto and Kuroo quickly became close friends, they would play every single day, and Bokuto would drag Kenma out to try and get him to play too.

“Kenma, I’ve got an idea!” Kuroo said firmly, letting the ball that Bokuto had tossed to him land at his feet. 

“Yeah…?” Kenma glanced up, seeing Kuroo standing directly infront of Kenma, he offered his hand and pulled him up to stand. “You’re gonna be our setter!” Kenma gave a disintrested look, Kuroo laughed, pulling him over to where they were playing. Picking up the ball and holding it. “When you set, you’re setting up the ball for someone to spike. It’s really hard, you’re in control of who gets the ball and where it goes.” 

“Kuroo, I can’t-”

“I believe in you though!” Kuroo smiled, before running Kenma through the basics of setting, showing him how to extend his arms and such forth. 

“Okay, now, I’m gonna toss the ball to you, you’re gonna set it to either me or Bokuto, then we’ll spike it!!” Kuroo smiled, waiting for Kenma’s nod before tossing the ball. 

Kenma felt as if time slowed down, he saw the ball and moved to hit it, his hands raising to set it, Kuroo’s name on the tip of his tongue to call out. 

Before reality sped up, and the ball came crashing down, hitting Kenma’s face hard. Kenma fell to the ground, holding his nose with a soft frown. Kuroo laughed, bending over and holding his gut as he laughed like a gremlin. Bokuto checked on Kenma before helping him back up. 

“If you don’t wanna play anymore that’s-”

“Kuroo,” Kenma looked up, fully taking Kuroo’s gaze in his own for the first time. “I wanna try again,”


	3. 02

! • !  
“Bokuto Kenma where is your jacket?!”  
“Kō took it on accident- Kuroo this is-”  
“Be quiet and put on my jacket, call me prince charming, I always give to those in need,”  
“...How much Axe did you spray on this? It makes my head hurt…”  
! • ! 

The trio had become close, day after day they would play volleyball together. Kenma, begrudgingly, became their setter. He was quite good at it in all honesty. He knew exactly how to set to Kuroo, and Kuroo felt no greater rush than when hitting Kenma’s sets. The two were so engrossed with each other that Bokuto got a bit jealous, always begging Kenma to set for him too. It didn’t have the same magic feeling when he set for Bokuto. 

On days when Bokuto wasn’t able to play, Kuroo and Kenma would sit in Kuroo’s room together, close together as they talked and played games, Kuroo wasn’t good at the games, but he enjoyed being close to Kenma. Sometimes the games brought up an opportunity for him to talk about science, Kenma was the only one who listened anyways.

It was the last day of summer, the last day before Kenma became a third year in junior high and Kuroo became a first year in highschool. Bokuto was going to his orientation at Fukōrodani, so Kenma was cuddled against Kuroo’s side, playing his portable gaming system as Kuroo read a book. Kuroo put the book down gently, sitting a little closer to Kenma but keeping his hands folded into his lap. “Hey, Kenma?”

“Hm?” His fingers stretched to hit all the buttons, concentrating on his games, but listening to Kuroo as well.

“I...think I like boys,” Kuroo whispered softly, watching Kenma intently for any sign of disgust.

“I like boys too, Kuroo, stop staring at me,” Kenma died in the game, whining softly before turning the game off and looking up at Kuroo. His legs sliding under Kuroo’s arched ones as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist and laid his head on his chest. Kuroo looked away, before laying down, his arm resting on Kenmas side. His gaze flickered from the numerous volleyball rewards, to the science and math rewards, even to the pictures on his nightstand, one of him and his family, and one of him and his two best friends, Bokuto and Kenma. 

“Is there...any boy in particular you like?” Kenma shrugged, Kuroo was about to respond, when they both jumped at the noise of Bokuto slamming the car door and shouting happily. 

“Guess I should go home, bye Kuroo,” Kenma stood up, slamming his game system into his pocket. 

“Wait-” Kuroo bit his lip as Kenma turned over his shoulder, black hair moving and landing on his back. “....Your...your hair makes you stand out,” It was slightly true, his shoulder length hair made him more noticable, but only barely. Kuroo loved it. 

“My boys are so grown up!!!” The Bokuto boys mother said proudly as she helped Bokuto with his uniform, straightening it out and running her hands to try and sooth the spiky black hair. “Now, where's your brother? He’s going to be late!” 

“He’s fixing his hair,” Bokuto hid a snicker as he ran to the kitchen, grabbing the muffins his mother had made and eating several of them. 

Soon, Kenma came down, he had straightened his hair with his mother's hair straightener, making it cover his face even more, but that wasn’t the change. Most of his hair was a blond color, expect his roots which still remained the dull black. 

“Kenma...your hair-”

“Kuroo said my hair made me stand out...so I changed it,” Kenma let his mother fret with his uniform and hair, before she placed a soft kiss on his hair. 

“You and Kuroo are good friends, yeah?”

“Mhm,” Kenma hummed, “Did you make any blueberry muffins?” 

“Ew, blueberries!!” Bokuto yelled in disgust, backing out of the kitchen as if there was a demon. 

“Thanks,” Kenma grumbled, going and grabbing one of the blueberry muffins to eat.

To nobody's surprise, Kuroo had gotten into second year classes despite being a first year. He was a child genius, as long as he was separated from Bokuto that is. Which is why he had chosen to go to Nekoma instead of Fukōrodani with Bokuto. He had tried out for the volleyball team and gained the team's attention, he was pretty much guaranteed a spot on the team. 

Being a handsome and smart boy, he quickly gained multiple ladies' attention, and was invited to a party. Mostly second and first years, some kids from Fukōrrdani were going as well. Kuroo agreed, and as nightfell he got dressed in casual clothes, inviting Kenma along. Kenma (very) hesitantly agreed to go with Kuroo and Bokuto.

Kuroo went to Bokuto and Kenmas house, smiling brightly. “Bokutos!!” Kenma glared at Kuroo, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders. “How far is this place?”

“Not too far, Kenma-chan~” Kuroo teased, Kenmas eyebrows furrowing. 

“I don’t like highschool Kuroo, he’s annoying,” Kuroo blinked, before hearing Bokutos laughter and laughing with him. 

“Sorry, Kenma,” He smiled and started walking with his friends. 

Once they were at the party, Kenma felt very out of place.People drinking and kissing, he went to hide behind Bokuto but some pretty second year Nekoma girl caught his attention and he was gone.

So Kenma shyly grabbed onto Kuroos sleeve, capturing his attention. “Stay by my side,” he muttered, Kuroo looked down, nodding softly, leading Kenma to a group of the second years he had befriended. 

“You think the little kids have ever played highschool game?” A second year teased. 

“Have you, Kuroo?” A first year, she was trying to gain Kuroo’s attention, but he practically ignored her.

“I’ve played...games?” It was more of a question than a statement, the group laughed. One of the boys finished off his bottled beer before putting it in the middle of the circle. 

“What about Seven Minutes In Heaven?” Kuroo shrugged, the girl, the one who was begging for Kuroos attention spoke quickly.

“We should switch up the circle first!” Kenma gave Kuroo a worried look but he only responded with a relaxed smile. 

The circle was switched, and now, Kenma was directly across from Kuroo. “Kuroo can start!!” The girl smiled, she was besides Kenma.

Kuroo reached out and spun the bottle, it spun and spun...before stopping, pointing at Kenma. 

The two were ushered into the closet and before Kenma could protest the door was shut and locked. 

“Well...welcome to Heaven,” Kuroo laughed dorkishly, Kenma smiled, hidden by the darkness.

“If you’re here then it must be Hell,” He brought out his portable game, the colorful lights flashing upon Kenmas face. 

Now would be a good time. Kuroo thought. He waited a little bit, before opening his mouth to speak, “Kenma I-”

“Time’s up, lovebirds!”


	4. 03

! • !  
“Kenmmmmaaaa, what does love feel like?”  
“You’re the smart one, figure it out,”  
“You’re smart too,”  
“...Stop looking at me like that,”  
“Like what?!”  
“You know what!”  
! • !

Kuroo never got the courage to say what he wanted, but he did get popular. Top of his class and best on the team. He was friends with a small boy named Yaku, their libero, he had played him once in middle school but Yaku didn’t remember.

Though he hadn’t been able to tell Kenma what he wanted, he and Kenma still grew closer every day. In Kuroo’s words, it was “Unofficial dating,” 

He was at the Bokuto's house more than his own, today being no exception, he was racing Bokuto back to house as Kenma held the bags of bleach and white hair coloring for Bokuto's hair. Kuroos hands slapped the door and Bokuto followed, before he pouted. “Noooo fair!” he whined, before running over to his younger brother and grabbing the bags, running in to set it up. 

Kuroo waited for Kenma, smiling. “I want to race you,”

“You would win,”

“Yeah, but, it’d be fun! And, we could make a bet,” Kenmas eyes lit up, he was intrigued. 

“Fine, where to?” Kuroo grinned, balancing on one leg as he held his foot to his back, doing the same to the other to stretch.

“Mm, that street sign over there,” Kenma shrugged off his jacket, tying back his hair, leaving his bangs by his eyes. “If I win, you owe me strawberry pocky,”

“If I win you owe me a new game,” Kenma muttered, glancing at Kuroo before counting them down, as he said ‘Go,’ the both of them ran, sprinting to the sign, Kuroo got there first and started jogging back to the house, Kenma barely behind him. He glanced back, tripping over his own feet, giving Kenma the moment he needed to get ahead and reach the door, winning.

“You won,” Kuroo huffed, face red, he ran his fingers through his permanent bed head, picking up Kenmas jacket for him. “We’ll get your game tomorrow, let’s go help Bokuto,” Kenma nodded, smiling softly, before the smile fell. The boys walked in, taking off their shoes and greeting Kenmas mother, taking the water offered and heading to help Bokuto. 

“So, Kenma, now that we’re out of middle school, you got a girlfriend?” Kuroo asked jokingly, a strawberry pocky hanging from his lips as he watched Kenma apply the white dye to Bokuto's hair. 

“I already told you I don’t like girls,” He uttered. 

“Just making sure,” Kuroo grinned softly, “Got a boyfriend then?”

“Middle school boys are all bullies,” 

“I agree...you are a bully, Kenma,” The white dye coated brush was pointed dangerously close to Kuroo’s hair. 

“Another word and you’ll be an old man too,”

“This makes me look like an old man?” Bokuto pouted, his head moving from the angle Kenma had it before Kenma softly put his head back in place. 

“No, Kō,” Kenmas nose scrunched up (in an extremely adorable way, Kuroo noticed) before he nodded softly. “Kuroo, double check to make sure I did it right?” Kuroo nodded.

“Of course, Kenma-Chan~”

“I’m putting cyanide in your lemonade,”

“I want lemonade!!” Bokuto chirped, starting to move before being stopped by Kuroo. 

The next day Bokuto was boasting about his new hairstyle, it was too annoying, so Kenma went to Kuroo’s. Greeting Kuroo’s mother before going upstairs, seeing Kuroo still asleep with his head squashed between two pillows. He felt a bit awkward, not knowing if he should wake him or go back home, he was about to go home before Kuroo woke, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. “Kenma?” 

“Kuroo,” Kenma relaxed a bit, “Your mom let me in,” he walked over to sit by him, the bed was warm and it drew Kenma in, causing him to lean against Kuroo. 

“I’m glad she did,” Kuroos' voice was low and raspy, he had just awoken. 

“Your hair looks terrible,” Kuroo whined and grumbled, laying back down and throwing his arm over Kenmas waist. “Get off me!” he whined, trying to lift Kuroos arm and failing.

“You’re in my bed, quiet,” Kenma grumbled but went quiet, wiggling down to rest comfortably in his arms, pulling out his gaming system and holding it up to play, not being able to see Kuroos face now. “Seriously?” Kuroo lifted his head to look at Kenma.

“M’m bored,” Kenma stuck his tongue out. 

“Okayokay- let me up, I’ll go shower and get ready then we’ll go get your game,” Kenma kinda...disliked when Kuroo got up. He was comfortable in Kuroos arms. But, he paid it no mind as he let Kuroo go take a shower, curling up in the blankets to continue playing his game. Kuroo came back shortly, dressing and running a comb through his (temporally) flattened hair. 

“You ready, Kuroo?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo hummed, “First, try on my Nekoma jacket, wanna see how you look in it~” Kenma grumbled, taking off his jacket and trying the Volleyball jacket on, it was warm and smelled of Kuroo. “You look nice, you should go to Nekoma next year,” 

“Maybe,” Kenma hesitated in taking the jacket off, Kuroo noticed and smiled. 

“You can keep it on if you want,” Kenma shrugged, pocketing his game and following Kuroo out the door. 

Kenma couldn’t help but notice how much the day seemed like a date, Kuroo took him to lunch at a ramen place and got him mochi for a snack, bought him a game before the two wandered the park. 

Now that he thinks about it, a date with Kuroo wouldn’t be...awful. 

It took a week to decide what he wanted to say, then another week for him to get the courage. But...he had decided to tell Kuroo he liked him. He waited until a day when Bokuto said he had things to do, before going to Kuroo’s house.

He knew he was more than welcomed in Kuroos home, so he quietly walked in, heart pounding in his chest, he was about to shut the door when he heard Bokutos voice. 

“Brooooo- you’re my best friend!”

“Uh- duh,” Kuroo sounded distracted, Kenma silently slid his shoes off, tip-toeing over to peek around the corner, seeing Bokuto and Kuroo on the couch. 

“Soooo, kiss me!”

“I told you-”

“I know, I know, I know! But- I wanna see if I like boys too! Cuz you and Kenma already know and I don’t,” Bokuto pouted, “You’re the only one I trust, bro!” Kuroo put his book down, nose scrunching up before he sighed. 

“One kiss,”

“One kiss!” Bokuto jumped in place. Their was an awkward moment where the two shuffled around, before Bokuto cupped Kuroo’s cheek and the two kissed. 

Kenma felt his heart tighten and grabbed his shoes, quietly shutting the door and running back to his home, grass flattening under his bare feet, dropping his shoes and running to his room. 

Kuroo felt that something was off with him, the next few weeks Kenma refused to look at him for more than a second. It...really hurt his feelings.

The school year would end soon, Kuroo really wanted him to go to Nekoma.


	5. 04

! • !  
“I lied,”  
“What do you mean, Kenma?”  
“I told you I didn’t care...I cared alot,”  
! • !

Now, Kuroo was going to be the second year in high school, which meant Kenma would finally be the first year! Not that it mattered, he would end up going to Fukōrodani with his brother.

He walked out the door, humming softly as he plugged headphones into his music player, about to press play when he saw Kenma walking besides him.

“Wrong way, Kenma,” he hummed with a smirk. 

“Nekoma High is this way, no?” Kenma tilted his head, looking up at Kuroo. 

“You’re-”

“You think I would go to Fukōrani? With Kō? You’re nuts,” Kenma huffed softly looking up at Kuroo. “I can already imagine him yelling at me in the halls…” 

“I think you’re like Nekoma, kitty!” Kenma rose a brow, looking up at Kuroo. “What? You’re a Nekoma student now! I can call you kitten if I want too!”

“You’re so weird, Kuroo,” 

Kenma didn’t like the highschool uniforms, he didn’t like the classes or the students, the only good part was that he joined the volleyball team. The captain seemed to be really good friends with Kuroo, they wouldn’t stop talking, sometimes he would overtalk Kenma. 

Not that he cared, everybody went silent when they saw the beautiful spike that the two had unknowingly choreographed, so many years of practice meant that just with the right glance, they know what the other will do.

It was great, the moment of silence after the ball hit the ground, Kuroo’s shadow cast over him, he looked up, seeing Kuroo watching him with the biggest smile Kenma could imagine. 

“Your first highschool set,” Kuroo said, taking a step closer to him, Kemna didn’t have a chance to respond as the girls team walked in, about three girls squealing and running over to Kuroo. 

“Kuroo-san!” 

Gross. Kenma resisted the urge to vomit at the girl’s facade of cuteness. 

“Kuroo-san help me spike like you!” 

“What is the girls team even doing here?” Kenma muttered, arms crossing. A second year, libero, Yaku, spoke up. 

“Jealous much? They always find an excuse to come in here, their obessed with Kuroo!” Yaku poked Kenma’s shoulder teasingly, a small smirk on his face.

“I’m not jealous, their just ann-” Once again, Kenma was interrupted by the girl’s team. 

“You guys are letting girls on the team now? No fair, hey lady-” A first year girl walked over to Kenma, arms crossed and pouting. Kenma snapped, looking up with an annoyed look. The girl backed up as she realized Kenma was not a girl, then Kenma spoke. 

“You girls are wasting your time, Kuroo likes boys, he kissed my brother last summer,” Kenma said harshly, looking back down as he realized what he had said, he didn’t get a chance to apologize as Kuroo took Kenmas hands, pulling him close, the girls were verbally abusing Kenma until Kuroo spoke.

“He’s right...right now theirs only one guy I like...it’s you, Bokuto Kenma.” His eyes widened before a surge of panic rushed through him as Kuroo kissed him. His first kiss, by his crush, in front of everyone. 

Too much, he couldn’t process what was happening as he panicked, pushing Kuroo away, running off and ending up in the locker room, sitting by his locker, knees pulled to his chest and head hidden. 

Their was a moment of silence, Kuroo processing what had just happened, before Yaku smacked the back of his head, “Go check on him, dummy!” Kuroo nodded slowly, before nodding again more firmly. 

“Kenma!” He ran into the locker room, sitting besides Kenma quietly. “Kenma...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just-” 

“It’s not that- I like you, Kuroo, it’s just…” 

“Too much, I know,” Kenma took Kuroos hand, bringing it to his face, Kuroo got the idea and softly cupped Kenmas cheek, watching the pretty, panicked boy softly. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah…” Kenma moved so he could softly press his lips to the palm of Kuroos hand. “...Can you hold onto that for me? Until I’m brave enough to properly give it to you?” 

“I’ll hold onto it forever if I have to,” Kuroo softly hugged Kenma sighing happily. “Jealous little kitty~” 

“Shut your face!”


	6. 05

! • !   
“That’s mine, Kenma,”   
“Pretty sure it’s mine,”   
! • !

A year went by, and Kenma’s first year of high school was done, he passed all his classes and became a starter on the volleyball team, not that he cares. He only plays for Kuroo. 

Kuroo’s year was much more successful than Kenma’s, he became captain of the volleyball team. He was so proud of himself, and Kenma was proud of him. 

Kuroo’s favorite matches were the ones against Fukouradani, they sparked a flame in Kenma that made him try harder, he would get to see him try, it was amazing. 

The year was special for another reason, the silent tension between Kuroo and Kenma had broken and the two went on dates. After school dates, dinner dates, three am and neither can sleep dates, just the two of them. Bokuto didn’t know that his best friend was taking his younger brother on dates, he didn’t need to know. 

Despite the year worth of dates, they weren’t officially dating.

Well, tonight was the night before the new year, the night before Kuroo became a third year, tonight was important. 

He climbed the tree outside Kenma’s window, reaching over to knock on the window three times, the bouquet of red lilies tucked into the waistband of his pants. Kenma looked up from his game, blinking twice before going and opening the window, pulling Kuroo in. “What are you doing?” 

“Mmm, coming to see you,” Kuroo pulled out the colorful flowers, holding them out for Kenma, “I have a very important question for you~” Kenma froze, slowly taking the flowers. 

“Oh? What’s that…?” Kenma quietly asked, tracing his fingers across the petals. 

“WIll you...be my boyfriend?” Kuroo giggled, smiling shyly at him. 

“You had to climb through the window to ask me that?” 

“Yup,” Kuroo smiled, “Sooo answer already!” 

“Fine, I will,” Kenma hugged Kuroo lightly, “No more window climbing,” He kissed Kenma’s forehead with a huge grin. 

“Woo!” Kenma smiled softly, pushing Kuroo off. 

“Wanna stay the night?” 

“Sure thing,” Kenma sat infront of his gaming console, Kuroo sitting behind him and holding him. 

Hours passed and the two were still awake, Kenma yawned, turning the game off and turning to look at Kuroo. “Am....I your first boyfriend?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo mumbled sleepily, running his fingers through Kenma’s perfect hair. “Am I yours?” 

“No,” Kenma smirked softly, standing to get on his bed, throwing his shirt across the room. “You’re my first real one though, middle school relationships don’t count,” 

“Who was it?” Kuroo whined, throwing his shirt in a similar direction and cuddling up close to Kenma, holding him sweetly. 

“Not telling,” Kenma smiled, kissing Kuoo’s cheek before hiding his face in the pillow and soon drifting off. 

Bokuto burst into Kenma’s room, expecting his younger brother to still be asleep, but he was awake, slowly munching on pocky as he listened to Kuroo’s explanation of the homework. 

“Oh, Kuroo’s here,” 

“Always am, buddy,” Kuroo smiled. “What’s up?” 

“I was gonna wake Kenma, mom made breakfast!” Kenma perked up, “C’mon, theres an extra plate for you,” 

Bokuto led the two downstairs, greeting his mother, who happily said hello to the three. 

“Kenma never comes downstairs this easily,” His mom placed a cup of juice infront of him, Kenma only pouting and sipping it. 

“He’s never even awake, much less doing homework!” Bokuto shoveled the breakfast into his face. 

Kenma shrugged, one of his hands going under the table and finding Kuroos. “I found my motivation, now find yours,”

Well, maybe Bokuto took that seriously, examining every path he takes and what he does. He always assumed that volleyball was his motivation, so he started there. He wanted to be the ace, he would be the ace, number four. The best of the best. 

But, then Akaashi joined the team. A short and quiet first year, he introduced himself formly, saying that he had attended one of the games to take pictures for the yearbook. 

Then he showed Bokuto the picture taken of him. MId leap, the number three a big bold number that stood out on his back, hair flying high and hand smacking down on the ball. The muscles in his back and arm tense and his legs preparing for a land. 

Akaashi explained that this picture was his motivation to join the team. 

Bokuto was Akaashis motivation. 

He had to be somebody worth idolizing! Without even knowing...Akaashi became Bokuto's motivation too.

“Go fish, “ Kenma smugly smirked, holding his cards closer as he leaned against the soft grass. 

“You’re cheating!” Yaku angrily grabbed a card from the pile. 

“Angry small guy alert,” Kuroo grumbled, preparing for the hit that landed on his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m done anyways,” Yaku picked the cards up, “Gotta go home,” He shoved them into a sidepocket of his bag, waving before walking ahead. 

“Okay,” Kenma stood up, stretching out, “Kou will be here soon anyways,” 

“Tell him I say hi, I got things to do,” 

“Chemistry club?” 

“Shut up, Kenma,” Kuroo ruffled his hair softly before walking off, a few minutes later Bokuto walking by the sidewalk. 

“Where’s Kuroo? Isn’t he waiting with you?” His hair seemed to deflate, frowning softly.

“He had things to do,” Kenma shoved his hands in his pockets, walking along his brother. 

“No fairrrrr, I wanted to talk with him, he never talks to me anymore,” Kenma shrugged, looking down, he felt guilty, he’s not quite sure why.


	7. 06

! • !   
“I think that I like you,”  
“You do?”   
! • ! 

Kenmas first year of highschool ended, he was now a second year. Playing on the team with his boyfriend, who just so happened to be the team captain. Kuroo was so proud of himself. Bokuto was a team captain too, he said he found his motivation too, and now he’s going to do better. 

Being a second year was...worrisome, Kenma wasn’t a fan. Especially when Lev showed up. 

Lev was meant to replace Kuroo so Kenma had someone to set to next year, but Kenma didn’t want to set to Lev! He only wanted to set to Kuroo. Lev didn’t even know what he was doing. 

“Lev, jump higher, Kenma can get it to you!” Kuroo hollered. “Can’t you?”

“Yeah, for you,” Kenma held the volleyball in his hands, Kurro sighed, checking his watch before smiling. 

“Time’s up anyways, lets clean up!” 

The two walked home, the shadowy night setting shadows on their face as they waited on the train. 

“You need to be nicer to Lev,” 

“I can’t, he...he’s not you, Kuroo. You’re the reason I play not him,” Kenma looked up. 

“I am? Then make me proud, get better, and once you graduate, join me at nationals,” Kuroo grabbed Kenmas hand, squeezing it softly. “Get some rest,” 

“Want to come over for dinner?” 

“Only if you’re on the menu,” 

“Gross,” Kenma nudged him, “Kou misses you, dummy,” 

“Mm, maybe tomorrow,” Kuroo pecked Kenmas forehead, entangling their fingers for a moment before breaking off and giong to his house. 

Apparently, somebody else saw that interaction. 

When Kenma walked into the locker room to change, he was met with the hollaring of teen boys. “Kuroo-san! Your boyfriend is here!” Kenmas face heated up, looking at Kuroo for an explanation. 

“Guess they found out,” Kenmas eyebrows scrunched up, casting an unfriendly hand gesture at the group. 

Kenma did seem more inspired today, casting fast hard sets towards Lev, even setter dumping a few times, Kuroo loved the fierce look in his eyes. 

Kuroo went over to Kemas house after practice, seeing Bokuto sitting in the living room floor, explaining some sort of movie to a black haired boy who seemed monotone and uninterested if it wasn’t for the fierce fascination in his eyes. 

“Kuroo?” Bokutos head perked up when he saw the other boy, “Kuroo!” He hopped up, running over to his friend. “You’ve been so busy!” 

“Yeah, I have,” Kuroo laughed, ruffling Bokutos hair, “Takes alot of practice to be better then you,” 

Bokuto happily introudued Kuroo to Akaashi, the black haired boy, Kuroo felt aweful, Bokuto had missed him so much, he knew it was hard for the owl boy to make close friends, he’s glad he had Akaashi. 

Kuroo left after dinner, promising to stay more in touch with Bokuto.

Bokuto and Akaashi met at the cross walk, Akaashi sipping from a black and green Monster Energy drink, having a similar flavored energy drink for Bokuto in the othere hand, as well as a breakfast muffin. 

“What would I do without you, Akaashi?” Bokuto grinned as he devorued the muffin. 

“Starve,” Akaashi finished his drink, tossing it in a nearby trash can. 

“AkaaaaashiiiI! Don’t be mean!” Bokuto pouted until Akaashis arm looped with his. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-San,” 

Bokuto gigged like a school girl, “Morning Akaaashi,” He mumbled dreamily, before running ahead. “Race ya!” 

Bokuto won, Akaashi close behind. 

Bokuto was glad to have Akaashi. 

“Andddddddd what are we gonna do?” Kuroo grinned, standing on the small box to get a full view at all of his team mates. 

“Beat Fukordani!” 

“It’s just a practice match,” Kenma glanced up from his game. “Does it really matter?” 

“Yes!” Kuroo hopped down, “And just for that, if we loose, you don’t get video games for a week,” Kenma stuck his tongue out at Kuroo. “Now, lets practice!” 

Bokuto was just as excited, trying his best to make his team happy and motivated. It didn’t work as well as he hoped, so Akaashi stood up, he didn’t even say anything, just smiling softly at Bokuto before nodding. 

Thats all it took, seeing Akaashi motivated made the whole team try harder, beating Nekoma would be easy. 

“Isn’t your brother on the Nekoma team?” Konohana asked, spiking the ball down and wiping his hands off. 

“Yup! That’s why we have to beat him!!” 

They had to, not only because Bokuto wanted to be better then his brother, but because he had to show Kuroo and Kenma he had found his motivation.


	8. 07

! • !   
“I miss you, Kuroo,”   
! • ! 

“Kenma!” Bokuto burst into his brothers room. “You ready to loose?” Bokuto already was in his jersey, excited for the practice game. Kenma would never understand how somebody could be that excited for a practice match. 

“I don’t care, Ko,” Kenma slammed his thumbs against the buttons of his game system. 

“You never care,” Bokuto sighed, before hearing Kuroo knocking on the front door, the brothers ran down the stairs. 

The three best friends walked to the gym, Bokuto and Kuroos loud laughter filled the streets, finally they arrived, Bokuto going to talk to his team and get ready as Kuroo and Kenma went to their team. 

They played several games, Fukorani won, then Nekoma, then Nekoma again, and tehn Fukordani. 

And by then, the team was begging to go home, complaining about how tired they were, so they called it a day and went their separate ways. 

“Kurrooo!” Bokuto called, sweaty and walking home, yet his hand was still intwined with Akaashis, no matter how hot and sweaty they both were. 

“What?” 

“You dating somebody yet?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows with a grin, “I know you like to play the field and all, but surely you’ll settle down at one point?” 

Kuroo hummed, winking a bit. “I know how to get what I want,” Bokuto laughed.

“I pity whoever you date,”

“I pity Akaashi for having to deal with you,” 

Later that night, Bokuto had taken his shower first and was now shoving ramen into his face as fast as possible, Kenma had eaten and just gotten out of the shower, now in sweatpants and a hoodie, sitting in bed and playing his game.

He almost threw his game when he heard someone knocking at his window. Looking up with a glare, seeing Kuroos smirk and his half wave. 

He went to open the window. “You scared me,”

“My bad, kitten,” Kuroo kissed Kenmas cheek. “Let me in,”

“I’ll push you out the window,” Kenma took Kuroos hand and pulled him in, the window shutting as he hugged Kuroo. “Stop sneaking in,”

“Nope,” Kuroo went to sit on Kenmas bed, Kenma sitting in his lap and pressing a soft kiss to Kuroos cheek. “You love it anyways so-”

“Do not,” Kenma whined, pushing Kuroos hands out of his hoodie and putting them on the bed. “Watch your hands,”

“Fine, watching them,” Kuroo smirked, waving his hands so both of them could see his hands. 

“You’re so mean,” Kenma kissed the corner of Kuroos mouth, pushing him back on the bed, taking his hands and holding them above Kuroos head. 

The two playfully teased kisses, along foreheads and cheeks, never quite meeting each others lips. 

Then the door opened, and Bokuto hollared, “Kenma wheres my-”

All Bokuto saw was his best friend, whos only ever been known to use his partners, kissing his younger brother. He had to protect his younger brother, and Kuroo wasn’t good for him. 

“I’m gonna kill you, Kuroo!” Kenma jumped off of Kuroo as Bokuto charged forward, Kuroo stood up, pushing Bokuto away. 

“Bokuto stop-”

“You’re a piece of shit, using Kenma like that-!” He threw a punch, it wasn’t close enough to hit Kuroo. 

“Kō stop!” Kenma called, covering his ears as he curled into a ball. 

“I hate you, Kuroo!”

“Kōtaro!” Kenma screamed, Kuroo looked between the two before running out of the house.

His best friend hates him, because he fell in love. 

Kenma couldn’t find Kuroo, he wasn’t home. Or at the gym. Or in the park. He wasn’t at the library. 

He was scared, where could Kuroo have gone? Why would he have left?

Kuroo would come back eventually, he didn’t plan on being gone forever, it just seemed easier to be alone. He was at the edge of town, just relaxing and watching the sunset, having spent the last of his money on pocky and soda. Sitting in the grass. 

This would be nicer if Kenma was with him, if he closed his eyes he could feel the imaginary weight on his shoulder, pretending he could hear the small noises from his video games. 

But Kenma wasn’t there, Kuroo was alone, sad and lonely, watching as the sky fell into darkness, all alone.


	9. 08

! • !   
“Are you ever happy, Kenma?”  
“You make me happy,”   
! • ! 

Kenma wasn’t at school the next day, he was looking for Kuroo all over town, eventually he was stopped, grabbed by Bokuto. “What do you think you’ll doing?! Skipping school? Running around town? Do you know how worried I was!?” 

“Koutarou, I....what made you think it was okay to yell at Kuroo? I can’t find him! He’s missing and its your fault! You haven’t acted like a big brother your whole life so why now? Why would you ruin our happiness?!” Kenma panted, regaining his breath, he wasn’t used to yelling. 

“I...A few summers ago I had a crush on Kuroo, he broke my heart, he was in love with someone else. I began to realize that you’re the someone else, and I kinda began to panic, thinking that maybe he’ll break your heart too.” Bokuto laughed. “Kinda funny, eh?” Kenma blinked blankily. “You can get my bike, he said before that if he ever left it would be to the edge of town, theres a park there that he loves.” 

Kenma ran home, promising his mother he’d be alright as he took Bokuto’s bike and rode off. 

It took a few hours to reach the edge of town, he saw Kuroo, a pocky hanging from his lips as he laid in the grass, Kenma let his bike fall to the ground as he rushed over to Kuroo, hugging him tightly. “You idiot!” Kuroo huffed as he held onto Kenma, the pocky breaking as he held Kenma closer. 

“Hey, kitty, you found me,” Kuroo yawned sleepily, nuzzling against Kenmas shoulder, the weight of Kenma against him felt familiar and safe, this was good. 

“You disappeared! You’re not leaving me! Ever!” 

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo let Kenma yell and cry into his shoulder, holding him close. 

Eventually Kenma was done, cupping Kuroos cheeks and looking at him with a sniffle. “You weren’t even listening, were you?” 

“I was,” Kuroo promised, cupping Kenmas cheek in return. 

“Kuroo, I...I…” 

“I know, Kenma,” Kuroo let Kenma lean in and press their lips together softly and sweetly. 

“I know,”


	10. 09

! • !   
“Never leave me, Tetsu,”  
“I won’t,”  
! • ! 

Promises are a special thing to Kenma. He sees them as words kept in a bubble of time, he seems them as important.

Kuroo has never made Kenma a promise because of this. but...he felt like he had too, with Kenma leaning against him as he drove them both home on the bike. He had to promise Kenma something.

“Kenma,” Kuroo whispered, stopping at the streetlight, watching the moon for a moment before starting to pedal again.

“Yeah?”

“I promise...I’ll stay with you forever,”

Things slowly returned to an okay state after that. Kenma was still a little weary of Bokuto, but they were brothers, eventually they forgave each other. 

But Kuroo was a third year, he was looking for colleges, he was preparing for finals. 

“Kenma, I have to study, I’m gonna fail the finals,” Kuroo pushed his second year boyfriend off his lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Is that so bad..? Then you’d be with me,” Kenma kicked at the ground, glancing up nervously. “I want you to be with me, Kuroo,” 

“It’s just college, Kenma, I’ll be back,” Kuroo turned, grabbing his hand and holding it comfortingly.   
Kenma sighed, he just wasn’t understanding…. 

“I want to be with you forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd that's all folks, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
